Hogwarts to the web
by PrincessPuckett239
Summary: Sam es una chica bastante normal,por decirlo de alguna forma.Vive con su tío,tiene a su mejor amiga y su enemigo,pero pronto un sueño recurrente comienza a preocuparle.¿Por que hay lechuzas en la casa?¿Y esa extraña escoba? ¿Gente vestida con túnicas?
1. De encuentros en el pasillo

**¡Hola a todos ustedes detrás de la pantalla! Quisiera aclarar que es mi primer fanfiction. La cuenta pertenece a mi hermana menor, abri yo una pero me hace esperar no se cuanto para poder subir una historia. Entonces decidi raptar la cuenta de mi hermana que ahora me instruye sobre lo que ella llama: El buen manejo de fanfiction.**

**Esta historia es una mezcla de la tercera generacion de harry potter y el trio mas famoso de la Internet. **

**Si, ya se que esto esta un poco demasiado visto. ¡Pero es mi sueño!**

**Ok solo algunas aclaraciones antes de leer**

**Me gustan las fresas**

**Esta historia se situa en el año de la tercera generacion de Harry Potter**

**Como esto es un fanfiction todo es posible.**

**Los personajes: Sam, Carly y Freddie tienen once años**

**Le mande un mensaje a la autora de IHogwarts, porque me daba pena publicar una historia con su misma tematica pero acepto encantada.**

**¿He mencionado que la conozco personalmente?. Somos amigas, y ella es la culpable de que mi hermana y yo estemos metidas en esto.**

**Ademas prometio ayudarme en los capitulos.**

**Icarly y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de J.k Rowling y Dan respectivamente.**

**El sueño.**

Temblaba.

No sabia cuando había empezado a sentir tanto frío, había dejado de sentir los dedos de los pies hacia un rato. Su mente estaba vacía, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Un olor nauseabundo llego a su nariz, quiso saber que era pero se sentía terriblemente cansada, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. El simple hecho de respirar le requeria un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Se oían unos gritos, gritos de dolor. La estaban llamando.

Quiso levantar la cabeza, una mano tan siquiera. Quiso tranquilizar a aquella persona que gritaba su nombre. Pero era como si estuviera pegada al suelo. Un gemido salio de su boca, le resultaba doloroso. Miro el suelo sobre el que estaba.

Un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba. Su cabeza le golpeteaba fuertemente, pero aun así logro enfocar su vista unos cuantos metros alla en la entrada.

- logro escuchar de los labios de aquella mujer que ahora estaba tirada unos metros aya. Sus ojos mostraban melancolía, tanta como nunca había visto.

Pero sin embargo no entendía nada. No entendía que hacia ella tirada en el piso, con el cuerpo adolorido y la pijama llena de sangre. Quiso ir hacia la mujer, pero no podía.

Una risa maniática se escucho, y entonces, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas en la habitación. Un hombre con una varita en alto reía con satisfacción mientras torturaba a la mujer de cabellos rubios que había dejado de pronunciar su nombre. La mujer aferraba su varita en la mano pero ya no hacia nada para detenerlo, se limitaba a mirar a la niña que a su vez la miraba con los ojos aterrados.

-¿Te has rendido? – dijo el hombre con una voz sumamente fría – Supongo que ya no puedo jugar mas contigo. Lastima- murmuro con satisfacción.- Eres demasiado débil, _maldita traidora. _

-Pídemelo. Vamos pídeme que te mate.- dijo lanzándole de su varita un rayo rojo que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera violentamente- Sera divertido.

Silencio, la mujer no contesto.

-O acaso prefieres verla sufrir a ella.- dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba la varita hacia la niña tirada en el suelo.

La mujer levanto su varita con dificultad.

-Ava…- pronuncio pero el hombre la piso.

-Creo que no has entendido nada.- dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza- Pensaste que podrías escapar ¿no es asi?. Temías por tu preciosa niña ¿no?.La nieta Dumbledore.

-Termina ya con esto, Voldemort esta muerto- siseseo la mujer

El hombre lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?. Todo esto no es sobre ese mestizo – el hombre la miro- Lastima que tu ya no estarás para ver el verdadero cambio. Avada Kedav…

-¡Expelliarmus!-grito una voz, mientras muchos hombres con capas y varitas en la mano entraban- Desmaius- grito de nuevo dejando al hombre inconsciente.

Sam vio como todo pasaba muy rápido. Los hombres ayudaban a la mujer en el suelo y otros atacaban al hombre que había estado torturando a la mujer.

-Mamá- susurro con media voz.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital. Rapido San Mungo

-¡Las apariciones son peligrosas en su estado!

-No hay red flu. Además alguien tiene que trasladar al preso a Azkaban.

-¡Una niña!- exclamo un hombre de cabello rojo alarmado

Un hombre de cabellos negros la cargo en sus brazos del suelo. Sam alzo un poco la vista y pudo ver tras sus gafas redondas sus ojos verdes, pero quizás lo mas curioso fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo que yacía en su frente.

….

Sam se despertó alarmada. Puso una mano en su cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. ¡De nuevo tenia aquel sueño!

Miro sus manos através de la oscuridad intentando encontrar algún indicio de sangre pero sus manos estaban limpias. Aquel sueño era demasiado real. Y lo odiaba en verdad lo odiaba.

Pero definitivamente no iba a volver con la psicóloga de Ridgeway. Resulta que después de contarle su recurrente sueño, la srita. Welen comenzó a reírse como una psicópata y decir cosas como, que hombres con palos en la mano no podían herirla. Termino yéndose de ahí con un tarro de unas pastillas donde se veía a un niño hablando con su amigo imaginario. Claro, también le había dado un par de folletos que tenían por titulo: "Cuando los niños quieren llamar la atención" y "¿Hay moustros bajo mi cama?

Se levanto de su cama sabiendo que no podría volver a recuperar el sueño. Camino hacia la cocina , para buscar algo que comer. Esperaba que Aberforth hubiera comprado más jamón.

Sam se encamino a la cocina con los pies descalzos, intentando no chocar con algo en la oscuridad. Sabía que su tío acostumbraba a cambiar las cosas de su lugar, pensando que ella no se daría cuenta. Desgraciadamente, ella y su cabeza con múltiples golpes si se daban cuenta. Como aquel día que había llegado de la escuela , se había sentado en el sofá tranquilamente comiendo un grasito . Todo era normal, hasta que sintió el jalon en su pantalón y cuando se dio cuenta una cabra se encontraba mascando la tela de su pierna.

Casi llegaba a la cocina , estaba bastante alegre pues no había chocado con nada. Ya podía ver la tenue iluminación del refrigerador.

Se relamió los labios gustosa.

Extendió los brazos y dio un paso mas cerca de su objetivo, otro y .,,, ¡Pum!

Callo al piso.

-Demonios- mascullo molesta

- ¡Ey! Cuida tu boca. No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso

-En realidad no recuerdo que me hubieras enseñado nada- mustio mientras se sobaba si pie y revisaba que era lo que la había echo caer. Una escoba. ¿Qué hacia una maldita escoba ahí. Aberforth nunca se ocupaba de limpiar la casa y era ella siempre la que tenia que hacerlo.

La luz se prendió. Y Sam pudo verlo. A su tío, aquel hombre de larga barba blanca y pijama de patitos, parecía demasiado despreocupado aunque ella estuviese tirada en el suelo.

El se llevo la taza a los labios.

-Vas a ensuciarte- dijo mientras revolvía el contenido de la taza- Levántate.

Sam lo miro de mala manera y se levanto en dirección al refrigerador; tomo el plato de jamón y lo puso en la mesa donde su tío de blanca barba estaba sentado; era un hombre viejo, demasiado a decir verdad. Pero eso no le impedía burlarse de ella de vez en cuando, o jugarle bromas. Se sentó en la silla frente a el.

Y como tantas noches de insomnio comenzaron su ritual. Comían jamón sin decir ninguna palabra, desde el fatal accidente automovilístico de su madre hace años y cuando ella había tenido que irse a vivir con el único pariente que tenia, bueno desde ese entonces hacían eso.

-Tuve de nuevo ese sueño- dijo la chica, levanto la mirada para ver al hombre pero el solo la rehúyo. Ella sabia que el sabia algo pero no quería decírselo- Dímelo

-¿Decirte que?-pregunto inocentemente

-Tu sabes que sucede.- dijo casi en un grito- Dímelo.- susurro.

-Tienes razón. Lo se- dijo el hombre de la barba- Se que estas loca. Cu-cu.

Sam rodó los ojos. Pero sonrío.

-Aberforth. Creo que el loco es otro- señalo Sam- Quien mas tendría en su habitación un cuadro de la cabeza de un puerco, o que su libro preferido es "Gruñona, La Cabra Mugrienta"

-Me trae recuerdos- señalo.

-¡Claro! Tus recuerdos deben ser muy dulces- se burlo la chica.

-Para que lo sepas, niña. Ese libro ha cambiado generaciones.

-Lo que tu digas….

Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que la chica decidió romperlo

-Deberías cortarte la barba- propuso Sam sin mirarlo

-¡No!- dijo horrorizado llevándose las manos a su blanco pelo.

…

Sam era una chica ordinaria, tal vez demasiado ordinaria. Tenia el cabello rubio lleno de tirabuzones que nunca se molestaba en peinarlo, en realidad no le veía el caso a estarse arreglando durante dos horas. Así que siempre su cabello parecía un nido de aves.

Era delgada, de piel blanquecina. Quizá lo mas destacable de su personalidad eran sus ojos, eran de un color azul profundo los cuales alrededor de la pupila se veían grisáceos, incluso Carly le había dicho en renumeradas ocasiones que le encantaría tener sus ojos con gruesas y largas pestañas. Aunque Sam no entendía como Carly pudiera envidiarla en solo una cosa.

Carly Shay era su mejor amiga desde hace tres años. Y si las personas pudieran ser perfectas ella lo seria, lo único malo en ella eran dos cosas: dibujaba terriblemente y no se sabia calmar al enojarse o cuando algo le salía mal.

Pero en todo lo demás era grandiosa: buena estudiante, buena amiga, buena hermana, etc. Y además de ser habilidosa en cualquier cosa ( tal vez deportes no tanto, Carly era demasiado frágil.) , era increíblemente bonita. Su figura estaba estilizada a pesar de tener solo 11 años, su negro cabello estaba largo y sedoso, tenía unos enormes ojos castaños, nariz respingada y pómulos elevados. Y si a todo eso le añadían su excesiva amabilidad con cualquier persona. Era casi, casi perfecta.

En eso iba pensando Sam de camino al departamento de Carly que estaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa. La rubia siempre visitaba a su mejor amiga. Lloviera o relampagueara. Sam Puckett era la visita mas frecuente de la casa Shay.

La niña rubia de once años llego hasta el apartamento de Carly, estaba a punto de entrar al departamento, cuando escucho un ruido viniendo del departamento de enfrente. Algo parecido a una mini explosión. Luego por la ventana salio una lechuza ululante.

-¿Una lechuza? –pregunto sorprendida mientras el ave se alejaba por el pasillo, no sabia que pero tuvo el impulso de seguirla.

-Alicia siguió a un conejo, ¿tu a una lechuza?-pregunto una voz cargada de burla. No le hizo falta que girase la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. Conocía a la perfección esa irritante voz.

-¿Es que dejan salir a semejantes borrosidades tan temprano?-pregunto Sam viendo un reloj imaginario en su mano- El mundo no se lo merece. Así que por que no nos haces un favor y… despareces.

La rubia miro al chico con satisfacción. El se había molestado.

Resulta que ella y aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza tenían una enemistad desde hace varios años. No se soportaban, en realidad creía que nunca le había agradado. Siempre que se veían peleaban y las cosas habían empeorado ahora que el se había mudado al frente de su mejor amiga, la cual le había tomado cierto cariño al chico.

-Ni tu ni nadie me pueden arruinar este día, Puckett. Recibí una carta

-¿Es del hospital y hay reemplazos para tu cara?-pregunto emocionada- Pedí a Hitler por ti.

El chico río con amargura.

-Vamos pensé que hasta tu eras mejor que eso. Y eso es mucho que decir. _Samantha-_ dijo el chico mientras saboreaba su nombre con satisfacción. Había tocado una fibra sensible en la rubia.

-¡Cállate Benson! Voy a romperte todas y cada una de tus extremidades si vuelves a llamarme asi. Es mas nunca mas me llames.

-Ambos sabemos que me adoras.-repuso

-Si, tanto como amo a las verduras- dijo Sam con una mueca de desagrado- Eso me recuerda. _Fredward _. ¿Qué pasa con esa canción que tu psicópata madre te hace cantar?

-No la recuerdo- dijo inocentemente.- Alicia

La rubia cerro los puños. ¿Tenia que ser tan irritante? De alguna forma le molestaba cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que corra a romperte las piernas…

-No lo harias.- dijo con seguridad

-5..

-Puckett…

-4…

-¿No lo harías?-pregunto ahora con duda

-3….

-Vamos…. No hay necesidad de ponerse violentos

-2…..

-En todo caso yo te ganaría, tu eres solo una Mugg…- comenzó pero luego se arrepintió

Sam paro en seco. ¿Qué había querido decirle? En todo caso no importaba.

-Y por ultimo… un.- comenzó Sam preparada para correr tras su presa, cuando la puerta del departamento de su mejor amiga se abrió.

Carly Shay se asomo al pasillo para ver a su mejor amiga y a su amigo en el pasillo. Aunque no se dio cuenta de la cara de molestia de la chica y la del terror del chico.

-¡Sam! ¡Freddie!- saludo a ambos- ¿Quieren pasar? ¡Están pasando una película por el cable! Es de un chico que no sabe que es un Alien, pero un día mientras se baña le brota un ojo por la frente…- comenzó a platicar Carly felizmente.

Sin darse cuenta de la cara de culpabilidad del chico.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es que terminaron de leer, el fanfiction: **

**FAVOR DE LEER ESTAS ACLARACIONES. **

**Como se habran dado cuenta. Sam es la nieta de Dumbuldore, por razones que se explicaran mas adelante.**

** tambien se habran dado cuenta. Sam esta al cuidado del unico familiar vivo que le queda, o sea Aberforth. Aunque ya tiene muchos años, es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ella.**

**Sam y Freddie se conocen desde antes de que Sam se hiciera mejor amiga de Carly a los ocho años.**

**Ahora si, sus reviews son recibidos. Mientras yo sigo con la espera de que Sirius Black me lleve en su moto **


	2. ¡McGonagall en casa!

**Hola. muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

**Contestare sus dudas. En especial para jazmin 13, pero seguro ustedes tambien tienen preguntas parecidas.**

.en _**ese entonces el primer hijo de harry potter debia tener 2 años**___

_Eso lo se, pero si lo hiciera de acorde a las fechas, la historia no tendria mucho sentido. Ya que el punto es que convivan con la tercera generacion._

._**hay una escuela también en estados unidos de magia y hechiseria que se llama Instituto de las Brujas de Salem**_

_Eso tambien lo se. De hecho alguien del trio de Icarly va ahí. Pero mejor lee el capitulo. _

_**.Dumbledore NO puede tener hijas ya que era gay tambien estaba enamorado de Grindewald y nunca tuvo novias por sus planes de dominar a los muggles despues se decidio a no tener mas poder del que podia tambien paso muchos años buscando las reliquias de la muerte no tenia tiempo para tener novias ya que decidio concentrarse en sus estudios**_

_¡Ejemm! Bueno tambien lo se._. , pero precisamente por eso es un fanfiction. He leido historias donde Hermione es hija de Dumbledore, o amante de Snape….._

_Es para darle un toque mas especial a la historia.Y una de las razones por las que Sam va a Hogwarts y no al colegio de Salem._

_**.Abeforth tampoco tuvo novias por que era muy joven cuando se murio su hermana ariana y quedo transtornado y amargado **_

_No se a que viene eso, pero supongo que es valido. Y si lo sabia._

_**.ariana no pudo tener hijas ya que era muy joven cuando murio y estaba encerrada en su casa por que no contralaba sus poderes.**_

_Si. Estoy enterada._

_**.el mayor de la 3ra generacion es teddy y debe de tener en ese entonses 5 años teddy es el hijo huerfano de lupin y Tonks**_

_Si, pero como ya dije vamos a suponer que tanto Sam, Freddie y Carly nacen el mismo año que Albus, Rose y Scorpious. Solo atrasemos la fecha de nacimiento de los chicos de iCarly por varios años._

_Gracias a todos . Espero que disfruten._

Sam suspiro molesta pero aun asi paso al departamento "Shay", seguida de su mejor amiga y el idiota insufrible, llamado "Benson". Una especie en extinción, pero de la manera desagradable, a Sam le parecía una criatura que se tenia que exterminar del universo. Feliz con ese pensamiento se recostó en el sofá pensando en las mil y un maneras que había de acabar con Freddie Benson. Sorprendentemente la idea de que cayera de un barranco fue la mas atractiva de todas. Después comenzó a divagar sobre su vida perfecta sin el.

Volteo la cabeza y vio como Carly y Benson platicaban felizmente. El chico movía su mano sosteniendo un plátano y moviéndolo y Carly asentía energéticamente feliz. En los ojos de ambos había un brillo de añoranza y felicidad inexplicable.

La rubia supuso que el tonto intentaba conseguir una cita con su amiga como siempre y también como siempre la castaña lo rechazaría del modo mas amable posible

Se estiro y alcanzo el sobre de color lila sobre la mesa.

En el que se leia.

_Carlotta Shay._

_Apartamento_

_Colegio de Salem para brujas._

La rubia frunció el ceño dispuesta a ver el contenido de la carta. Pero un gritito de su mejor amiga la alerto. La castaña corrió hasta ella arrebatándole el sobre de las manos.

-¿Qué haces Sam?-pregunto con voz aguda.

-Nada- dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros. No veía porque tanto escándalo por un simple sobre.

-¡¿Nada?-pregunto Carly incrédula- ¿Qué hacías con ese sobre?

-¿Yo?-pregunto señalándose a si misma- Solo quería verlo

-¡T-Tu! N-No puedes!- exclamo Carly- Es incorrecto abrir correspondencia de los demás.

-Pensé que ya nadie enviaba cartas- dijo Sam- No es mas fácil enviar un correo electrónico.

es de mi amigo, el es muy muy…. Antiguo.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Freddie- Mas bien le gusta lo antiguo.

-¡OH! Y tu amigo se llama Colegio de las brujas de Salem ¿no?-pregunto la ojiazul enarcando una ceja.

-Y-Yo…..

Freddie decidió acomedirse de la castaña que se quedaba sin ideas.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamo Freddie- Carly no te lo había querido decir pero fue aceptada en un prestigioso colegio.

-Carls… ¿es cierto?- dijo la rubia mirando a su mejor decepcionada. Habían echo planes de cuando pasaran al siguiente curso, ahora ella no podía decirle que la habían aceptado en un misterioso colegio.

Carly miro a su amiga con un poco de pena, quería contarle. De verdad que quería pero su padre le había dicho que en ocasiones las personas "muggles" no se tomaban muy bien la noticia y ella no quería ser la causante de un daño en la mente de su mejor amiga.

-Si Sam yo pensaba decírtelo…

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto con sarcasmo Sam - ¿Cuándo estuvieras empacando tus cosas? O quizás planeabas llamarme desde tu nuevo colegio- dijo Sam en voz un poco alta.

-Sam, lo siento- dijo la morena con remordimiento.- Yo no quiero alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

Sam frunció el ceño

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Sam- Entonces quedate aquí, en nuestra escuela.

-Es imposible- dijo Carly negando con la cabeza- Es lo que tengo que hacer desde hace 11 años. Mi padre espera que estudie aya,

-Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo- razono Sam – Nos veremos todos los dias después de clases,

-Sam no creo que eso sea posible, la escuela es como un internado solo salimos en las vacaciones de verano, pascua y navidad.- dijo Carly nerviosa.

-¡Tengo la solución perfecta! Si tu no puedes dejar de ir , tal vez yo pueda ir a ese tal colegio de Salem.- exclamo Sam con una sonrisa. Sin importarle el hecho de que Freddie se encontrara ahí , sonreía jovialmente.

Carly y Freddie intentaron decir algo pero Sam se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.

-Si, podremos escaparnos de los dormitorios.- dijo Sam con una mano en el mentón analizando la situación- Debo de llevar mucha comida,,,, y además,

-¡Sam, tu no puedes!- exclamo Carly

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la rubia borrando su sonrisa de la cara.

-Es que esa escuela es muy exclusiva- dijo Carly en un susurro.

-Estoy segura de que Aberforth lo arreglara- dijo Sam moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

-Pero.. Pero… Sam

-Necesitas ser especial ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Freddie ayudando a la castaña.- Especial como yo o Carly.

-Por favor, tu no eres especial- dijo Sam mirándolo con rabia- Al menos no de la forma buena… aunque si contamos tu horrible cara podria se.

-Y habla la muggle- mustio Freddie furioso.- Que no tiene nada de especial, es completamente normal. Tan aburrida.

-¡Freddie!- exclamo alarmada Carly

-¡¿Saben? ¡No me importa!- exclamo Sam molesta- Por mi tu y Carly se pueden ir a su estupida escuela. ¡No me interesa! ¡En lo absoluto!

-Sam- murmuro Carly mirando a su amiga.

-¡Los detesto a ambos!- dijo Sam antes de salir por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo

…"

La rubia estaba molesta sumamente molesta . ¿Que demonios se creía el nerdo? Seguramente quería presumirle su escuela "especial" para personas especiales a la cual al parecer ella no podía tener acceso. ¿Quien era el para decidir si ella era especial o no?

Ella era especial, podía comerse un kilo de tocino en 5 minutos... Bueno en realidad no estaba muy segura de que por eso pudiera ser especial. Pero de cualquier modo el no tenia ningún derecho a llamarla muggle, lo que quiera que fuera eso. Odiaba que la gente la hiciera menos.

Estaba segura que el idiota había disfrutado su cara de ignorancia.

Refunfuñando entro a su casa esperando que aberforth no estuviera haciendo nada completamente extraño y es que en realidad el era sumamente raro. A veces cuando se creia que estaba solo murmuraba palabras.

Llego y se echo en el sofá sin darse cuenta que una mujer de lentes y mirada severa la observaba con cuidado. Mirando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos como un felino.

-Srta. Dumbledore. ¿Que acaso no le han enseñado modales?- pregunto la voz

Sam se sobresalto y pego un repico en el sofá. ¿Ladrones? Se irguió rápidamente y observo a la anciana mujer, que vestía una especie de capa larga. Tal vez se había extraviado de la convención de superhéroes, después de todo no seria la primera vez.

La chica estaba a punto de mencionar algo cuando la mujer hablo.

-Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts y orgulloso miembro de la Orden del Fénix- se presento la mujer antes de decir palabra.- Vengo a informarle que...

-¡Juro que no hice nada!- exclamo Sam levantando las manos - No tiene pruebas.- murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.

La mujer de gafas la miro severamente y con un gesto de mano hizo una negación.

-Srta. Dumbledore- dijo la mujer carraspeando mientras entrecerraba los ojos- como le decía, vengo a informarle que usted dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería- dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre.

-¿Usted esta en broma?-pregunto Sam molesta. ¿Por qué a los locos les gustaba llegar a su apartamento?- Por favor lárguese- dijo Sam señalando la puerta.

La mujer la miro ofendida pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Debo asumir que no le han enseñado ningunos modales en estos once años- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba una varita y la agitaba con su mano apareciendo una taza de te.

Sam contuvo el impulso de gritar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto Sam sorprendida.-¿Dónde estan las camaras?- se pregunto Sam mientras revisaba el apartamento, seguramente su tio habria pensado que seria buena idea jugarle una broma.

-Magia. Y sobre eso que llamas "cámaras", creo que no he visto una en muchos años, tenia antes un alumno, solía llevar su cámara y tomaba fotos. El era hijo de muggles- comento relajadamente.

-¿Magia?

McGonagall la miro y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Aberforth no te hablo de esto ¿Cierto?- pregunto la mujer- Debí suponerlo es un irresponsable, aun pienso que hubieras estado mejor a mi cuidado.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe. Su viejo tío entro con su típica barba larga blanca y paraguas amarillo.

-No soy ningún irresponsable, Minerva.

-¿Entonces porque no le has hablado de la magia?

-Iba a hacerlo….- dijo el tocándose la barba

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo se, lo había olvidado- dijo levantando las manos inocentemente.- Pero ya que estas aquí, deberías explicárselo tu. Eres mejor con esas cosas.

-¡Por eso yo debí quedarme con ella! ¡No tu!- exclamo la mujer acomodándose las gafas.

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado- dijo el hombre de la barba con total tranquilidad.

La mujer lo miro de mala manera pero se volteo a ver a la rubia que comía un sándwich con tranquilidad.

-Tu, Samantha eres una bruja- dijo la mujer.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen- aseguro Sam encogiéndose de hombros- Pero la mayoría prefiere el termino "demonio"

-No, lo que quiero decir es que tu puedes hacer magia- se corrigió la mujer- Magia con la varita.

-Volar escobas, ranas de chocolate vivientes, pociones- agrego Aberforth.

Sam soltó una sonora carcajada. Pero al ver la mirada de seriedad, callo.

-¿Me hablan en serio?-pregunto con cierto temor y fascinación.

-Por supuesto- exclamo McGonagall poniéndose de pie, saco una varita de su bolsillo- ¡Expecto patronum!- exclamo y de la varita salieron corriendo tres gatos formados por una especie de niebla blanca.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedo yo hacer eso?-pregunto Sam asombrada.

-Si vienes a Hogwarts conmigo, algún día podrás- aseguro la mujer.

-¡Por supuesto que ire! ¿Dónde esta eso?-pregunto la rubia.

-En Escocia- dijo la mujer.

LA cara de Sam cambio radicalmente . ¿Escocia?. Ella amaba a los estados unidos y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido irse a otro lugar. Después de todo ahí estaba Carly…. Y… bueno en realidad Carly pensaba abandonarla, así que no tenia demasiada importancia después de todo. Si a Carly no le había importado a ella tampoco, tenia por que.

-Pero y ¿Aberforth?- pregunto Sam frunciendo el ceño. Por mucho que lo negara, lo apreciaba después de todo era su única familia, desde hacia cuatro años.

-No te preocupes por mi, volveré a cabeza de puerco- aseguro el hombre de la barba.

-¿Cabeza de puerco?

-Sii esta en el pueblo cerca de Hogwarts.

-¿Un pueblo?-pregunto Sam nuevamente confundida- ¿Entonces, todos saben de la existencia de Hogwarts?

-Los magos si. Los muggles, no.

Sam recordo que asi era como Benson la había llamado.

-¿Muggles?

-Si, son las personas sin magia- dijo la mujer de gafas.

Entonces eso significaba que el tarado lo sabia. ¿Sabia lo que eran los muggles? Eso significaba que el era…..

Sam no pudo seguir navegando en sus pensamientos por que tanto como McGonagall y Aberforth comenzaron a hablar sobre Hogwarts, su sistema de casas, la comida, las clases, los materiales , el callejón diagon, los elfos, las escaleras movedizas , los retratos parlantes y también algo sobre una guerra contra un hombre sin nariz.

La profesora termino obsequiándole un libro de la historia de la magia "moderna" y otro sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Que Sam sabia perfectamente que terminarían abandonados en la basura y eso si es que corrían con suerte.

Sam seguia haciendo preguntas y ellos con mucha, pero mucha paciencia las contestaban. Aquel mundo sonaba tan loco, ¡Era perfecto para ella!.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora se que tengo magia?, y ademas como alguien tiene magia y otros no.

-Lo sabes hasta ahora porque eres despistada- dijo Aberforth con una sonrisa burlona- Pero siempre has sido una bomba de magia involuntaria.

-¿Magia involuntaria?

-Como los vasos que se quiebran cuando te molestas, las lámparas cayendo sobre maestras… y sin olvidar al señor Howard desnudo en medio de la clase- dijo su tío enumerando con los dedos- Los muggles siempre quieren hallar una explicación lógica a las cosas, ellos mismos se niegan a la magia.

-Y lo segundo- intervino la profesora- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, de donde viene. Pero siempre hay un descendiente que tuvo magia. Existen ramas de familias y por lo general se trasmiten de padres a hijos y algunas veces, por un error se pierde- explico Mcgonagall – Y ahí surgen los Squibs. Personas descendientes de magos , pero ellos no tienen magia.

-¿Entonces yo tuve un familiar brujo?

-Claro. El mejor mago de todos los tiempos- dijo Mcgonagall con cierto orgullo en su voz.

Aberforth resoplo.

-Mi hermano. El gran Albus Dumbledore.- dijo poniendo comillas en el aire, con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y que paso con el?

-Tu abuelo, murió en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort- explico la maestra mientras fulminaba al hombre con la mirada.

-¿El hombre sin nariz?-pregunto Sam y el asintió. - ¿Entonces porque mi madre no hablo nunca de el?

-Tu madre no lo conocía. Lo vio unas dos veces en su vida.

-¿No la quería?

-Era por su seguridad- aseguro la mujer- Además se entero de su existencia cuando tu madre tenia 15 años.

Sam hizo una mueca, no lograba entenderlo del todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Veras Albus era…

-¡Gay! –exclamo Aberforth- Pero un día se fue de fiesta. La primera vez que Voldemort desapareció, al parecer estaba ebrio y encontró a tu abuela. Y , bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que paso….

-¡Dilo con mas delicadeza!- amonesto la mujer- ¡Albus tuvo un pequeño error! Pero aun así cuando se entero de tu madre, la mantuvo lejos porque la guerra iba a comenzar.

-El profeta no diría lo mismo si se enterara- mascullo Aberforth.

-¡Deja de decir comentarios sin sentido! – exclamo McGonagall- Albus fue el mejor hombre que tuve el placer de conocer. Además le dejo una carta. Y su retrato pidió hablar con su nieta .¡Así que cuando estemos en Hogwarts ellos hablaran! Y veras que todo tenia una razón de ser- dijo dirigiéndole la ultima parte a Sam.

Sam asintió abrumada, sintió que ni siquiera el jamón podía ayudarla. Había sido demasiada información por un día

**Bueno Sam ya se entero y todo eso. Aun queda mas por descubrir de la desendencia Sam. Como… ¿Quién podria ser su abuela? Una muggle o una maga.**

**¿De que familia son Freddie y Carly? Entre otros…**

**Espero haber resuelto algunas de sus dudas. Y ya saben comenten si les gusta o de plano lo odian. Sus preguntas dejenlas y yo con todo gusto las respondere.**


End file.
